Branded by the Devil
by jasminemyrose
Summary: The date is December 16, 1925 One A.M her name is Serenity Jewel. In just two seconds she will be married. Branded by the devil. She may as well be dead. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own Beyblade or any of its characters, merchandise, TV rights ect. All these belong to Aoki, Takao I only own Serenity I hope you all enjoy this as this just came out of a random bored teenage girl on a cloudy day. So with all that out of the way ENJOY! And R&R

* * *

One P.M. December 16, 1925

Dressed in a fine purple gown a young woman awaited to be escorted. Her eyes were a dazzling sapphire but they held no emotion to them. Her neck was decorated with a black chocker a crimson blood red pendent rested just above her emphasized breasts. The gown was slit up her thighs promising to show her black knickers with every step she took.

Her shoulders left bare but were framed with black lace. Her silver blue curls framed her face as they draped over her shoulders. She sighed as she realized her fate she was promised to the devil himself the day she was born.

Flash Back

People of all ages gathered to see the new bundle in a young woman's arms. The women smiled kindly at them as she revealed a baby dressed in a pink blanket. The baby looked up stunned at all the people in her new world. "What do you call her?" a young boy asked as he made his way through to the bed. The women looked down at him and smiled "Her name is Serenity, Serenity Jewel" she announced proudly. The boy looked amazed at her smiling slightly "Serenity" he whispered 'my bride'.

End Flash Back

Suddenly a knock caught her attention as a woman appeared. She glared at her as the women advanced with a twisted smile. "Dear, you look lovely absolutely stunning" her Aunt said "Tell me again why I am doing this?" she asked the women. The women laugh amused "Dear, you are doing this because it is in your best interest" she said as she tightens the straps on the dress giving her barley enough air to breath.

"Besides it is the only way you can claim your rightful estate and fortune" she said. The girl rolled her eyes "But I can have any man I please, why of the Kuznetsov family?" she asked "Simple my dear, they are of the highest rank in this land and of much wealth" she explained "Now quicken the pace and get your ass out here" she demanded as she disappeared behind the wooden door.

Serenity sighed as she remembered the day she actually knew she would be married.

Flash Back

_A young girl of the age of 16 walked in the rotting cabin she had called 'home' for over three years now. A plump grey haired woman staggered into the room. She glared at the girl "You're late, girl" she said her voice filled with hate. The girl looked down "My apologizes Aunt Suzan, but the bakery was out of bread so I had to wait" she bowed. The women she referred to as 'Aunt' grunted unpleased "Excuses, Excuses that's all you give to me!" she spat. The girl bowed again "Yes, Aunt Suzan forgive me again" she said. The women nodded "Yes just don't make it a habit" she said "A good wife must never make mistakes if you are to claim your estate" she said. The girl looked up shocked "What?" she asked "You heard me, you are promised to Boris Kuznetsov and will marry him" she said. _

End Flash Back

Serenity sighed as snow started to fall marking her last day as a free women yet she still felt like she was being branded with the chocker tied around her neck she could barley breathe. She glared as yet another snow flake fell on her mocking there freedom. She shudder as she came even closer to the alter seeing the lavender haired man she would soon be married too.

"Do you Boris Kuznetsov take this women to be your wife?" the persist asked Boris nodded as he slipped the golden band onto her finger "Do you-," the persist drawled on but Serenity didn't hear him she was too lost in her own thoughts she couldn't bare be with a man she didn't love.

In another minute as soon as the gold band was on his finger she would be married. Never to be free again. The date is December 16, 1925 One A.M her name is Serenity Jewel. In just two seconds she will be married. Branded by the devil. She may as well be dead.

* * *

This is a random one-shot I had to write I was inspired to write this from Lamanth's fic Branded. Yes I know it's really short but I don't care. I had fun writing it I hope everyone like it. R&R plz. 


End file.
